El retrato de Mary
by Sweetkill
Summary: "La puerta estaba cerrada. Soñare por la eternidad completamente sola. El nombre de esa chica es Mary" - The Drawing Book and Mary, Vocaloid. Todos conocemos a la obra de arte que cobro vida, muchos la odiamos sin comprenderla. Mary es para mi un personaje único y lleno de las emociones que me encanta redactar. Es la historia desde el punto de vista de la ultima obra de Guertena.


_¿Por qué fui creada?_

Miro a este techo oscuro y estiro mi pequeño bracito. ¿Algún día podre sentir la mano caliente de alguien más sobre la mía para ayudarme a ponerme de pie? Quiero que alguien me ayude a levantarme de esta oscuridad. ¿Por qué estoy sola? Hay hermosas pinturas por doquier pero ninguna como yo, permanecen dentro del marco o carecen de calor corporal. Me han abrazado pero sé que no me dan consuelo alguno. Son estatuas sin corazón o emociones, solo cumplen mis deseos. Pero hay un deseo imposible para mí: tener amigos.

No entiendo porque tuve que existir en este mundo tan oscuro y vacío. Quiero una mamá que me abrace, un padre que me bese la frente y una amiga que me consuele cuando nadie más pueda hacerlo. No quiero estar sola. He estado sola por años. ¿Por qué mi cuerpo no envejece y me deja marchar de este mundo? Es injusto. Él me dejo tiempo atrás… ¿Por qué nadie puede permanecer conmigo? ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? Quiero correr como los niños en los libros hacen mientras sostienen las manos de los otros niños. Quiero conocer la risa, sentir el agua tocar mis pies, la briza del viento sacudir mi rubio cabello y sentir el cariño de otra persona. Quiero que alguien me quiera. ¿Por qué tengo que estar sola en este mundo? Es tan hermoso que se vuelve triste.

Aquí nadie entiende porque no hay nadie. Las esculturas obedecen sin replicar, los retratos carecen de sentimientos y este mundo me pertenece porque él me lo ha heredado. No quiero estar aquí. Quiero estar afuera, donde él alguna vez vivió y saber que se siente que tu corazón palpite debajo de tu pecho. Poder hablar para ser escuchada. Poder sentir la mano de otra persona sobre la mía. Poder hacer sonreír a alguien.

Él me hizo hermosa pero al igual que este mundo, soy tan hermosa que me vuelvo triste. Solo tengo un vago recuerdo de como el me solía querer, la sonrisa que tenía con cada pincelada que daba sobre mi amarillo cabello y las lágrimas que derramo al darme un nombre.

_Mary_

¿Por qué no pude nacer en el mismo mundo que él? Lo escuchaba hablar sobre cómo era el exterior, me contaba todo y sobre cómo el mundo me amaría. Mintió. Nadie nunca me amo como él lo hizo. Me miran con curiosidad, sonríen y señalan pero no de la misma manera que hizo él. Se preguntan porque luzco tan real, tal vez es por eso que pude cobrar vida a diferencia de los demás retratos. Yo soy él. Él puso un pedazo de él al crearme. Yo lo hacía feliz. ¿Por qué tuvo que marcharse sin decirme adiós? Era su más preciada creación… Me visitaba todos los días, pero de repente dejo de ir y me sumergí en esta gran soledad. El prometió que yo sería feliz en este lugar pero mintió.

Yo no podía hablarle pero él me escuchaba. Yo contestaba maravillada con todo lo que me contaba del mundo y le incitaba a seguir hablándome sobre ello. Él sabía que yo era real y prometió llevarme más allá del lienzo para poder sostener mi mano mientras mis pies tocaban el pasto. Prometió que algún día podría abrazarme. Juro que no descansaría hasta el día en el que pudiera escuchar mi voz a la perfección…

_¿Por qué te marchaste dejándome aquí sola?_

Me abrazo a mí misma sobre él suelo. Él conejo yace sobre mi pecho y desearía que pudiera sentirlo respirar. Saber que él también vive. Aun me asomo por mi marguen para ver si él ha vuelto con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja que me hace sentir tan real como los niños de los cuentos. No puedo esperar a que regrese para romper este lienzo que nos separa…. Quiero sentir los brazos de alguien más sobre mí…. Quiero sentirlo a él.

Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que vino pero sé que algún día volverá y podre saltar de este marguen para caer en los brazos de mi creador. Dejare este mundo atrás. Dejare esta soledad atrás. Dejare este vació atrás. Quiero que él regrese, que no solo pueda tocar mi cabello con el pincel sino que pueda sentirlo con sus propios dedos. Que no solo acaricie mi mano, sino que pueda sostenerla. Que no solo pueda alabar su pintura y prometerle cosas, que pueda abrazarme y decirme cuanto me quiere. Que deje de sentirse tan miserable porque yo no existo en su mundo. ¿Por qué no pude nacer a su lado?

_Porque soy su creación_

Me levantó cuando escuchó como todo este lugar se tambalea. Algo ha caído del oscuro cielo. Alguien del mundo real ha entrado al mundo de Guertena…. ¿Es esto posible? ¿Podrá ser cierto que…que…ya no estoy sola en este mundo? ¡Podre tener amigos! ¿Cómo se tienen amigos? He leído cientos de libros pero…pero… ¡Esto es algo completamente diferente! ¿Sera un niño o una niña! ¡Espero que sea una niña! ¿Esto en verdad pasando? ¡No puedo creerlo!

Saltó en un solo movimiento y con ansiedad tomó mis libros para releerlos lo más rápido posible… ¡Alguien ha venido a mi rescate! ¿Podrá ser él?

-Cumpliste tu promesa.- me digo abrazando mi libro.

Vuelvo a saltar y miro mi marco. Lo acaricio

-Puede que este sea el adiós…

¡Alguien ha venido a ayudarme! ¡Es él! Debo arreglarme el cabello porque trabajo mucho para que este fuera brilloso…. Alisto mi vestido verde. Me sonrió a mi propio retrato. Este es el adiós de este mundo, no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado ni mucho menos cuanto tiempo llevo viviendo en esta soledad. Solo sé que se ha acabado. Él ha regresado para sacarme tal de este mundo tal y como prometió… Ya no volveré a estar sola porque una vez que llegue al mundo real podre tener amigos, ¡cientos de ellos! Podre cumplir mi sueño. Podre ser feliz.

Corro por toda la aldea de crayones ansiosa de verlo de nuevo, de poder tocarlo y decirle cuanto lo he extrañado. Le diré cuanto lo quiero. ¡Le diré adiós a este mundo! Necesitaba la ayuda de alguien para salir de aquí, él me sacara de aquí y podremos ser felices juntos. ¡Él le dará vida a la creación que tanto amo!

Pero esperen… ¿Qué es lo que me están diciendo mis amigos de felpa? ¿Qué quien ha venido no es un hombre si no una niña y un chico? ¿Por qué él no ha venido como prometió? ¿Qué acaso ya no me quiere?

_Eres solo una pintura…._

¡No! ¡Yo no quiero serlo! ¡NO QUIERO SERLO! ¡Quiero ser una niña de verdad con amigos, familia y un corazón de verdad! Estoy harta de la soledad, de vivir entre retratos tan abstractos y de que este vacío no deje de torturarme. Quiero conocer el día, sentir la magia de la noche y poder experimentar el frio del duro y largo invierno. ¡La puerta se abrió por primera vez y él no ha entrado para sacarme de aquí como prometió!

-¡¿Por qué!?

Lloró y lloró. En este mundo no existe el tiempo.

Quiero amigos, es lo que en toda mi vida he querido porque los amigos te dan el cariño que él alguna vez me dio. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? Dejare atrás a mi creador tal y como él ha hecho para escapar de este mundo. No me quedare aquí, seguiré adelante y cumpliré mis sueños. No viviré en este mundo que él creo porque él me ha abandonado. Conseguiré amigos… ¡Sí! Saldré con ellos… ¿Pero que eso que me dicen los retratos? ¿Qué solo podemos salir dos porque necesito ocupar el lugar de otra persona? Debo quitar una existencia para poder tener una….Reemplazar su existencia con la mía. Quiero vivir. Quiero tener amigos. ¿Y si todos nos quedamos aquí? ¡Hare todo porque seamos amigos en el mundo del que me abandono!

¡Seremos los amigos más felices! No puedo detenerme esta vez, correré hasta encontrarme con la niña y el chico de pelo morado. Ellos me salvaran de la soledad.

Han caído del cielo. Ya no estaré sola.

La puerta se abre y me chocó con un cuerpo más pequeño que el mío que por reflejo me empuja y casi me golpeo en la cabeza. ¡Es una niña más pequeña que yo! ¡Que adorable es! Tiene ojos rojos, un cabello distinto al mío… ¡Algo que nunca había visto! ¿Debo preguntarle ya si quiere ser mi amiga o debo esperarme?

-¡Whoa!- exclamó el chico de pelo morado. Era alto y esbelto, a él le hubiera encantado retratar a un personaje con ese encanto como él.- ¡¿Estas bien?!

No me sorprendía que cualquier cosa los tuviera alterados, ellos no eran como yo, el mundo de Guertena quería devorarlos o desecharlos. Pero aun así, me sorprendió la confianza de este chico al inclinarse sobre mi…Estoy segura que él hubiera hecho lo mismo de haberme podido conocer. No podía creer que sintiera su aliento en mi rostro. ¿Esto era real? ¡Si, porque eran mis ángeles salvadores!

Me puse nerviosa sin saber qué hacer y me separe. ¿Me lastimaría? ¿Cómo era el contacto humano? Tanto lo había deseado que me daba miedo averiguarlo…

-¡Ah! ¡Espera!- exclamó el muchacho de pelo morado. Era muy amigable. ¡Qué feliz estaba!- ¿Podrías ser uno de los visitantes de la galería?

No pude responderle. No sabía que decir. ¿Qué harían si descubrían que no lo era? Así no querían ser mis amigos… Me dejarían como él me dejo. ¿Estará mal si miento un rato?

-Como lo pensé….- dijo y la chica se puso a lado de él.- Yo soy Garry. Y esta niña es Ib. Estábamos en la galería de arte pero de alguna manera nos encontramos perdidos en este lugar…Así que ahora ambos estamos tratando de salir de aquí.

A ellos tampoco les gusta estar aquí…

-Tu estás haciendo lo mismo, ¿no?

-Yo…Yo estaba buscando a ver si veía a alguien más… Quería salir de aquí…Así que yo…- no quería mentirles pero debía si quería que fueran mis amigos y se quedaran a mi lado. Podía encontrar la felicidad de su lado.

-¡Ah! ¡Lo sabía!- exclamó orgulloso.- Bueno, ¿te gustaría venir con nosotros?

¿Lo decía enserio?

-¿Huh?

No podía creerlo.

-Es peligroso estar aquí solo. Hay muchas criaturas extrañas alrededor. ¿Así que vendrás con nosotros?- preguntó animado. Nunca me había sentido así.- Creo que sería lo mejor si nos quedamos juntos.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Iré!

-¡Esta decidido!- rio.- Oh, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

_¿Cuál será tu nombre? ¡Oh, ya lo sé! Ha estado presente desde el momento en el comencé a pintarte, querida. Espero que te guste. Te llamare…_

-Mary….

-¡Mary entonces! ¡Es un gusto conocerte!

Y para mí lo era aún más. ¡Tenía amigos! ¡No podía creerlo! Aun creía que esto era un producto del mundo de Guertena para mantenerme aquí pero no… Él no podía haber sido creado por alguien aparte de sí mismo.

-¡Sí!- exclame eufórica y corrí hacia la niña de ojos rojos. ¿Qué le decía? Era la primera vez que hablaba con otra niña….- Um… Un gusto en conocerte, Ib.

-También es un gusto conocerte.- me respondió.

-¡Teeheee! ¡Gracias!

No podía ser más feliz con saber que estaba a lado de ellos. Ellos me sacarían de aquí o se quedarían conmigo para toda la eternidad. Por primera vez, tenía amigos.

Comenzamos movernos por toda la galería, ellos buscaban la salida y yo quería que se quedaran conmigo… ¡Los tres estaríamos felices! Y si no podíamos estar los tres… ¡Saldré de aquí con Ib! ¡Seremos amigas para siempre! Ella me hará feliz y yo la hare feliz… Ya no estaré sola, nunca, nunca más.

_Ib…_

_Mi primera amiga._

No podía ser más feliz.

La chica era tan diferente a mí, sus sonrisas eran silenciosas y discretas mientras que la mías revoloteaban como mariposas. Guertena jamás habría podido crear a una niña como ella porque era idéntica a todo lo que el anhelaba ser. Yo era como él, alguien que buscaba libertad y por eso me creo. Yo soy parte de él y él es parte de mi… Pero eso no hizo que el viniera a mi rescate a diferencia de Ib, ella me sacara de aquí porque somos amigas y las amigas se ayudan mutuamente. ¡No dejare que nada le pase a Ib!

Avanzamos. ¿Por qué ellos tenían rosas y yo no? La mía era de crayones y la suya tenía pétalos de verdad…. Quiero una rosa como ellos. ¿Si tengo una rosa podre entrar al mundo real? Nunca me separare de Ib, ella es mi amiga y yo soy la suya. No puedo creer que en verdad tenga una amiga… Tengo que utilizar todos los métodos que el libro me decía, he esperado tanto tiempo dentro de este mundo para que alguien de la galería viniera. Finalmente llegaste tú, Ib.

¿Por qué le sonríes al hombre de la rosa azul? Siempre estas con él de alguna manera y por eso no puedes estar conmigo… Él no me agrada porque no confía en mí. ¿Por qué no puedo tener amigos? Tal vez pueda tenerlos si me deshago de ese hombre… Me desharé de su existencia para yo ocuparla. No quiero estar sola aunque eso signifique matar al hombre de la rosa morada.

¡¿Por qué lo quieres más que a mí!? ¡¿Qué me falta?! Hago todo lo que el libro dice… Rio mucho, sonrió mucho y soy la persona más amable a tu lado…

_¿Por qué nadie puede estar a mi lado?_

He hecho todo para separarnos de él y tu aun así dudas en venir conmigo. Yo soy una niña de tu edad mientras que él es un adulto… Los libros dicen que los niños prefieren a otros niños. ¡¿QUÉ MÁS DEBO HACER PARA CAERTE BIEN!? Lo odio. Lo odio. ¡Realmente lo odio! Él te aparta de mi lado… Aunque juntos nos divertimos en un inicio debemos aceptar que solo dos pueden salir de aquí y yo no volveré a experimentar esta soledad ahora que te he encontrado.

-Ib, ¿si solo dos de nosotros pudieran salir de aquí con quien te irías?- pregunte una vez que, por primera vez, te sentí más segura y confiada a mi lado. Yo te quiero Ib, realmente te quiero. Eres mi primera amiga.

Ella se quedó callada un tiempo. Ella no responde sin pensar. Me gusta eso de ella.

_Mi primera amiga, no te dejare si prometes no dejarme._

¿Por qué tu corazón estaba en un lugar tan lejano? No me gustaba que tus mejores sonrisas fueran a lado del hombre de la rosa azul…

-Preferiría quedarme en la galería.

Su respuesta me impacto… ¿Haría eso por mí? No podía creerlo… Ib era mi amiga, pero también lo era de ese sujeto… ¿Por qué me molestaba tanto? Por suerte había tomado el cuchillo que encontré en la caja, quería asegurarme de que saldría con Ib y que ese hombre no me la arrebataría. Este mundo era mío. Él me lo heredo y yo escaparía de aquí dejándoselo al hombre de la rosa azul. Lo sacrificaría para poder salir….

_Este mundo es tuyo, Mary. Lo he hecho todo por ti._

Mentira… Él no lo hizo todo por mí, Ib si lo haría y por eso escaparíamos juntas.

_¿Te gusta? ¡Todo esto para mi dulce flor!_

Me abandonaste… Me dejaste…. ¡IB JAMÁS ME DEJARA Y YO JAMÁS LA DEJARE!

-Oh…- digo.- ¡Prometo que saldremos todos juntos! ¡Ya verás, Ib!

Cumpliré mi promesa a diferencia de él.

_Te lo prometo, Mary. Algún día saldrás de ese mundo y podre abrazarte. Ya lo verás… Te amo._

No llorare porque ahora tengo a Ib. Ella me abrazara una vez que salgamos y así dejare atrás esta soledad en la que he nacido. Creceré. Veré como me hago más alta, sentiré como este vestido ya no me quedara y como un busto tendré. Junto a Ib quiero crecer. Junto a mi primera amiga quiero conocer ese mundo…

_Te quiero Ib._

Avanzamos. Ella parece disfrutar de este mundo sin adultos, quiero que disfrute de esto mientras pueda porque afuera hay adultos. Los adultos son malos, no cumplen tus promesas y algún día sola te dejaran. Y tú, Ib, nunca sola me dejaras. Realmente te quiero.

¿Por qué tienes que seguir interfiriendo? ¡Los adultos solo te causan dolor y lastiman una y otra vez! Ellos no quieren que sea feliz… Debo eliminarlo…. Él se parece a él. Por eso lo odio. Por eso lo amo. ¡Ha descubierto mi secreto para apartarme de Ib! ¡NO LO PERMITIRE!

-¿Mary?

Su voz me saca de mi trance…

_Mary._

-Ese es mi nombre…

Salgó corriendo. Quiero destruir y nada se pondrá entre mi camino para salir junto a Ib, ella nunca me dejara sola, se lo he pedido y sé que lo cumplirá. Las amigas cumplen sus promesas… Solo debo eliminar al hombre de cabello morado. ¿Por qué tiene que tener una rosa tan linda mientras que yo he tenido que colorear la mía?

_¿Por qué me odias tanto?_

Antes de darme cuenta, Ib ya no está conmigo… ¿¡Se va a ir con el de pelo morado!? ¡Ella es MI amiga! ¡MIA! ¡MIA! ¡MIA! No la dejare ir… Pero antes de que pueda hacer algo para detenerla, la rosa azul aparece y me empuja. Los adultos solo lastiman. Se llevan todo lo que quiero. Lo odio. Ha apartado a Ib de mí y me dejaran aquí sola… ¡NO LO PERMITIRE!

Los buscó pero no los encuentro…¿Serán que han llegado al lugar que yo misma cree? Este espacio en negro me lo dejó él para que hiciera lo que se me plazca. Quiero encontrarlos. Me siento sola. No me quiero sentir sola. ¿Dónde están? ¿Por qué se esconden? ¿Por qué nadie puede quererme?

…Todo es culpa del chico del pelo morado.

Él me quiere dejar aquí. Él se quiere llevar a Ib lejos de mí. Tengo que evitarlo.

Los empujo dentro de la caja de juguetes. Ya no sé lo que hago. Quiero amigos pero solo los alejo más y más… ¿Por qué nadie me puede ver como él lo hizo?

_Mary… He pintado mi felicidad._

Quiero verlo de nuevo. Él nunca regresara. Lo odio. Lo amo. Iré al mundo exterior para buscarlo, no me importa si Ib va conmigo o no. Mi primera amiga me ha traicionado. ¿Qué hice para merecer todo esto? Yo no quería nacer en un lugar tan oscuro….

¿Cómo han llegado aquí? ¿Por qué Ib me ha hecho esto? No puedo creerlo… No puedo creer que mi salvación se volvió mi perdición.

Les grito que se larguen. Sacó mi cuchillo. Lloró.

_Mire a todos lados. Seguía con la posee que a él le gustaba. Sonreía. ¿Por qué no venía? Lo espere y espere… Pero él nunca llegó. Él nunca su promesa cumplió…._

-¡LARGAAAAOS!

¿Voy tras ellos o tras él? Las espinas de las rosas me han rechazado. No puedo tomarlas. ¿Por qué no puedo ser una rosa? Ellos no saldrán de aquí. Yo no volveré a estar sola.

_Lo siento, Ib…_

-¿Quemó el cuadro?- preguntó él.

No….

No.

¡NO!

Es demasiado tarde. El mechero da contra el cuadro que él creo. No sé si me duele que me estén destruyendo a mi o lo único que él me entrego. No quiero desaparecer. No quiero ser yo. ¿Por qué tuve que ser creada? Siempre estaré sola. Duele mucho. No sé qué es lo me duele pero sé que a ella también le duele, puedo ver en sus ojos como no sabe qué hacer ni que sentir. Ella me quería como yo lo quise a él… Pero yo no soy real… Me quiere como alguien quiere a una muñeca porque nunca podre abrazarla, en cambio él si podrá hacerlo.

¿Por qué tenía que nacer?

_Eres mi felicidad, Mary._

Mi cuerpo entero arde en llamas. Todo se vuelve blanco. ¿Este color existía? Ib y Garry me han matado y enviado a la eterna soledad… Siempre estaré sola y ya no hay salvación para mí. Dejare de existir porque no tengo alma. ¡No quiero! No hay nada que pueda hacer… ¿Por qué tenía que existir? Al menos ya dejare de existir… Estaré en paz aunque no quiera. Al menos tengo una amiga que me extrañara.

_Adios, Ib._

….

-¿Mary?

Una voz lejana me llama.

-¡Mary!

Una intensa luz me obliga a abrir mis ojos. Todo es luz. No sé dónde me encuentro, solo recuerdo el calor del fuego y los ojos de Ib…. Ib…. Ella ya debe estar afuera con su rosa azul. Y yo… Yo estoy aquí sola. Comienzo a llorar.

-Sola de nuevo…- me digo entre lágrimas.

Yo soy el retrato de Mary, la chica solitaria.

-¡Mary!- levantó mi rostro al sentir una mano sobre mi hombro.- ¿Por qué lloras, querida?

No puedo hablar. ¡Él ha regresado! ¡Él está conmigo y estamos en una pradera! Él ha regresado… Me ha sacado de la oscuridad. Guertena ha regresado por mí.

-¡Ya no estas dentro del mundo que cree!- exclama levantándose y veo este paraíso. Entre mis dedos hay pasto.- ¿No te gusta?

El viento mueve mi cabello y enfría mis mejillas…Con que esto es el frio. ¿Dónde estoy? No me importa. Ya no estoy dentro del mundo que tanto odie y ame, ya no estoy sola pues él ha vuelto a mí…. Yo soy parte de él. Él puso parte de su alma en mí. Yo soy su alma, su felicidad.

Lo abrazó sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¡Te he extrañado tanto!

No puedo creer que lo estoy abrazando y él sonríe.

-Yo también lo hice Mary…- por primera vez acaricia mi cabello. Es él.- Perdona por tardar tanto en cumplir mi promesa.

Ya no estoy dentro del retrato, ya no soy parte de la galería pues me he vuelto un espíritu. ¡YO SOY SU ALMA! ¡SU ALEGRÍA! ¡SU AMOR! ¡SU FELICIDAD! ¡SU ARTE!

-Te amo.- las palabras que quise decirle desde un inicio y las palabras que él siempre quiso escuchar.

-Yo también te amo, Mary.

Ya no estaré sola, nunca más.


End file.
